starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of New Gettysburg
|name=Battle of New Gettysburg |prev=Battle of Tarsonis City |conc= |next=Escape from Tarsonis |image=Hydralisk SC2 Cncpt4.jpg |imgsize=300px |conflict=Great War (Fall of Tarsonis) :Mengsk's Uprising |campaign=Rebel Yell |date=February 18, 2500 |place=New Gettysburg, Tarsonis |result=Sons of Korhal strategic victory Zerg Swarm strategic victory |side1= Sons of Korhal |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= Protoss Koprulu Expeditionary Force |side4= |commanders1= General Arcturus Mengsk The "Commander" Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2= Overmind Cerebrate Araq |commanders3= Executor Tassadar |commanders4= |forces1=Sons of Korhal strike force |forces2=Jormungand Brood |forces3=Protoss fleet |forces4= |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Light |casual3=Moderate to heavy |casual4= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal= |optgoal= |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |battle= }} The Battle of New Gettysburg took place at the end of the Fall of Tarsonis. History Drive on Tarsonis The Sons of Korhal's campaign against the Terran Confederacy entered its final stage in 2500 as the rebels assaulted the capital of Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. To ensure the Confederacy's demise, Arcturus Mengsk resolved to use psi-emitters to draw the zerg to the planet and let the Swarm deliver the finishing blow.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. A small strike force, including Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor, attacked the surface, the emitters were activated by ghosts in orbit. Kerrigan, Raynor, and former Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty objected to unleashing the zerg on Tarsonis but were ignored.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. As Mengsk predicted the descending Swarm quickly overwhelmed Confederate defenses and proceeded to ravage cities and industrial centers. Executor Tassadar's Koprulu Expeditionary Force was close behind in pursuit of the Swarm. The rebel leader had not expected the protoss to arrive so soon; he feared the protoss anti-zerg campaign would save the Confederacy. Aiding the Devourer Mengsk acted quickly. He ordered a small force under Sarah Kerrigan to New Gettysburg with orders to defend the zerg from the approaching protoss; she was not to attack the zerg hive, and only engage the zerg in self-defense. Jim Raynor and General Duke would remain aboard the Hyperion. This angered Raynor - he had objected to unleashing the zerg on the planet and now Kerrigan was being sent to defend the Swarm, and without backup. The former marshal did not share Kerrigan's confidence in Mengsk's decision or her determination to carry out the mission. Raynor contacted Kerrigan once she had deployed and voiced his misgivings again. Kerrigan believed her mission would ultimately save the planet given the series of previous protoss "purifications". She was confident that Mengsk would see reason and would not be dissuaded from carrying out orders. Rebellion Within The Rebellion Raynor was not content to sit on the sidelines. He realized the situation on and over Tarsonis would become even more complicated once the protoss regarded the terrans as hostile; the former colonial marshal was determined to give Kerrigan the support she needed. Against Mengsk's orders Raynor ordered his unit, Raynor's Rangers, to drop. Reporter Michael Liberty accompanied them. General Duke personally confronted the Rangers; Liberty disabled Duke and allowed the Rangers to disembark from Hyperion. As Raynor had predicted the protoss began engaging the Sons of Korhal fleet, and the melee was soon joined by the zerg. This interference allowed the Rangers to reach the surface. Abandonment As the Rangers descended, Kerrigan had vanquished the protoss,"This time the protoss fleet’s leader, Executor Tassadar, deployed ground forces in an effort to save the planet. Mengsk ordered Kerrigan to vanquish the protoss. Despite her misgivings, Kerrigan obeyed and ensured that the planet would fall to the zerg Swarm." Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. The Story So Far: In the Beginning. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. driving the protoss from the zerg hives. However, the zerg under her charge began advancing on her position with overwhelming force. The ghost communicated the success of the mission and requested immediate evacuation. Mengsk abandoned Kerrigan and her troops, and ordered the rebel fleet to disengage from Tarsonis. Raynor's appeals to the rebel leader fell on deaf ears. Contact with Kerrigan was lost. The Rangers continued to Kerrigan's last known position alone. Raynor's Rangers landed and retrieved a few soldiers from different factions. The situation was desperate with zerg activity mounting and terran resistance collapsing. Raynor realized staying longer to search for Kerrigan was ultimately suicidal, and ordered the Rangers to disengage. Kerrigan survived the initial zerg onslaught and fought a solitary running battle. Eventually the ghost was captured for infestation after all her ammunition was expended and her cloaking device disabled. Raynor would blame himself for her capture for many years afterwards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: ...Who We Choose To Be. (in English). 2010. Notes The battle originally appeared on a space platform in StarCraft. It later appeared on the surface of Tarsonis in later lore sources.pR0gR4m3R. 2009-10-14. (BlizzCon08) - Sarah Kerrigan vs Zerg Story Board intro. Youtube. Accessed 2009-09-16.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-06-28. A New Era. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-03. References Category: Great War battles